Falling Skies Soundtracks (Evelyn's Saga)
by It Belongs In A Museum
Summary: OK, so I put together a playlist of the songs I had in mind while writing each chapter, with 3-4 per chapter. There is also a quick description of the context of the song, so it might get a bit spoiler-y if you read past the chapter you're currently working on. I love introducing people to music, so give it a shot! I will update the list with new chapters.
1. The Same Kind of Broken Soundtrack

OK, so I love music. I firmly believe that music can bring people to experience emotions and can be crucial in setting the tone for a set of events. It can act as a sort of emotional barometer. So here are the songs I had in mind while writing.

**SPOILERS! I assign songs based on the events occurring, so if you have yet to read a chapter do NOT look below.**

**Chapter One – Talking**

1) Opening thoughts and initial banter.

-~-~-~-~-Of The Mountains – Dan Deacon (it's a long song, just focus on the first 2 minutes)

2) Evelyn recounts how she and Max first meet and her frustration upon joining the 7th Mass.

-~-~-~-~-Organized Scenery – Au Revoir Simone

3) Banter part two.

-~-~-~-~-Idiots In The Rain – Alex Ounsworth

4) Evelyn finds the harnessing station.

-~-~-~-~-So Cold – Ben Cocks featuring Nikisha Reyes-Pile

**Chapter Two – Welcome to the Jungle**

5) Evelyn sees Ben and reminisces. Evelyn flees from approaching mechs.

-~-~-~-~-Daughter's Lament – The Carolina Chocolate Chickadees

6) Evelyn and Max begin the walk back to command. Max interrogates Evelyn.

-~-~-~-~-Almanac – The Acorn

7) Max and Evelyn spot the skitter platoon and rescue the kids.

-~-~-~-~-Iron – Woodkid (original or remix by Mystery Jets)

**Chapter 3 – Small Rooms**

8) Evelyn wakes up in the hospital bed.

-~-~-~-~-Cycling Trivialities – José Gonzalez

9) Evelyn learns she can't save Ben.

-~-~-~-~-How Low - José Gonzalez

10) Max drugs Evelyn, talks to her about the kids.

-~-~-~-~-Spanish Sahara – The Foals

**Chapter 4 – Suck It Up, Princess**

11) Evelyn wakes up again, is confronted by Harris, and copes with what has happened.

-~-~-~-~-The Universal – Blur

12) Amy and Marjorie burst in.

-~-~-~-~-Somebody That I Used To Know – Gotye

13) Evelyn talks with Max and Teddy.

-~-~-~-~-Ho Hey – The Lumineers

**Chapter 5 – The Same Kind of Broken**

14) Clayton debriefs Evelyn.

-~-~-~-~-Pots & Pans – The Kills

15) Max and Evelyn talk.

-~-~-~-~-Falling – The Civil Wars

16) Max tries to set up Evelyn and Teddy.

-~-~-~-~-Big Ben - Jaymay

**Chapter 6 – Florence Nightingale Syndrome or the God Complex?**

17) Evelyn argues with Harris, stitches up Teddy.

-~-~-~-~-Used To Be – Beach House

18) Evelyn finds the Harris's research.

-~-~-~-~-Running Up That Hill – Placebo

19) Evelyn has an idea. Harris has a cure.

-~-~-~-~-Kettering – The Antlers

**Chapter 7 – Ignorance Is Bliss, But It Also Gets You Killed**

20) Evelyn celebrates being out of the chair.

-~-~-~-~-Submarines – The Lumineers

21) Max and Evelyn overhear argument, meet with Clayton.

-~-~-~-~-Mistaken for Strangers – The National

22) Evelyn and Max fight the mechs/skitters.

-~-~-~-~-Mausam & Escape – A. R. Rahman

23) Evelyn tells her story and then sees the overlord.

-~-~-~-~-Sail - AWOLNATION

**Chapter 8 – Exodus**

24) Max sneaks out with Clayton

-~-~-~-~-Smoke And Mirrors – Gotye

25) Max interrogates Clayton.

-~-~-~-~-Beat the Devil's Tattoo - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

26) Evelyn sees Max get shot, saves him.

-~-~-~-~-Resolve – Nathan Lanier

27) Evelyn goes to get the kids, meets Teddy, amputates Max's leg.

-~-~-~-~-Run Daddy Run – Miranda Lambert

26) Teddy tells Evelyn he loves her, dies.

-~-~-~-~-Skinny Love - Birdy

**Chapter 9 – Somebody That I Used to Know**

27) Evelyn runs from the skitters.

-~-~-~-~-Dirty Paws – Of Monsters and Men

28) Amy helps Evelyn patch up her ribs. Evelyn confronts Max.

-~-~-~-~-Holocene – Bon Iver

28) Evelyn confronts the 2nd Mass.

-~-~-~-~-God's Gonna Cut you Down – Johnny Cash

29) Evelyn meets the Masons again.

-~-~-~-~The Chapel – We Are Augustine

**Chapter 10 – Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

30) Evelyn watches Hal playing poker with Amy and Marjorie.

-~-~-~-~-The Lonely Doll – Cass McCombs

31) Evelyn Talks with Tom and Weaver, shows them her scars.

-~-~-~-~-For the Widows in Paradise, For the Fatherless in Ypsilanti – Sufjan Stevens

32) Evelyn joins the poker game, talks to Hal.

-~-~-~-~-Butterfly Nets – Bishop Allen

33) Evelyn says goodbye to Teddy.

-~-~-~-~Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters

**Chapter 11 – Home is Where You Choose to Be**

34) Evelyn and Hal banter. Hal apologizes.

-~-~-~-~A Million Years – Alexander

35) Evelyn is woken up by Maggie, meets Anne.

-~-~-~-~Sun Giant – Fleet Foxes

36) Evelyn and Maggie share their anger, Evelyn chooses her place in the regiment.

-~-~-~-~Girl With One Eye – Florence and the Machine

**Chapter 12 – I'm Not the Girl You Used to Know**

37) Lourdes and Evelyn talk about Hal.

-~-~-~-~Challengers – The New Pornographers

38) Evelyn and Anne look at pictures and share, Evelyn finds Marjorie's picture.

-~-~-~-~Awake My Soul – Mumford and Sons

39) The song Evelyn plays when Pope walks in.

-~-~-~-~Claire de Lune – Claude Debussy

40) Evelyn overhears Hal.

-~-~-~-~Tape Song – The Kills

41) Evelyn and Hal talk on the roof.

-~-~-~-~A Girl, a Boy, and a Graveyard – Jeremy Messersmith

**Chapter 13 – Murphy's Law**

42) Evelyn and the group raid the supplies warehouse.

-~-~-~-~Hook Shot – Wolfgang Gartner

43) Evelyn gets fixed up by Lourdes, confronted by Weaver.

-~-~-~-~Little Black Submarines – The Black Keys

44) Evelyn and Ben talk.

-~-~-~-~Into Dust – Mazzy Star

**Chapter 14 – Secrets and Half-Truths**

45) Evelyn tries to cheer up Ben, introduces him to Amy.

-~-~-~-~Looking At The Sun – Grammercy Arms

46) Evelyn and Hal hash it out.

-~-~-~-~White Blank Page – Mumford and Sons

47) Evelyn and Hal reach an understanding.

-~-~-~-~Old Old Fashioned – Frightened Rabbit

**Chapter 15 – It's Been 15 Chapters, Time to Give Evey a Promotion**

48) Evey recounts the last mission.

-~-~-~-~The Twist – Frightened Rabbit

49) Evelyn gets her arm reset.

-~-~-~-~Start a War – The National

50) Evelyn confronts Weaver.

-~-~-~-~The Future Starts Slow – The Kills

51) Evelyn and Maggie sit on the steps and talk.

-~-~-~-~Take Care – Beach House

**Chapter 16 – Cavemen vs. Astronauts**

52) Hal and Evelyn debate zombies vs. aliens.

-~-~-~-~Sinister Kid – The Black Keys

53) Hal worries about Ben.

-~-~-~-~Dark Days – Punch Brothers

54) Meeting Porter.

-~-~-~-~I Turn My Camera On – Spoon

55) Demolitions, end of chapter.

-~-~-~-~The Bomb – Pigeon John

**Chapter 17 - Eye of the Tiger**

56) Evelyn thinks about what music means to her.

-~-~-~-~Life and Death - Michael Giacchino (Lost Soundtrack)

57) First song that Evelyn plays.

-~-~-~-~Send Me On My Own Way - Rusted Root

58) Second song that Evelyn plays.

-~-~-~-~Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

59) Preparing for the scout, Weaver overhears Tom.

-~-~-~-~The Barn - Family of the Year

60) Riding into Boston, discovering the overlords.

-~-~-~-~Teardrop - Massive Attack

61) Meeting Sonja.

-~-~-~-~Teardrop - Jose Gonzalez

**Chapter 18 - What Hides Beneath**

62) Sonja's apartment, listening to her story.

-~-~-~-~Amy's Theme - Doctor Who Soundtrack, Season 5

63) Weaver flees, the others repair the bikes.

-~-~-~-~Ada - The National

64) Hal and Evelyn talk outside of Weaver's house, the mech appears.

-~-~-~-~Soldier On - The Temper Trap

65) Back at Sonja's apartment, meeting Karen.

-~-~-~-~Clap Hands - Tom Waits

**Chapter 19 - The Slow Burn**

66) Evelyn, Tom, Weaver, and Hal arrive back at camp. Evelyn tries to come to terms with Hal and Karen, offers her help.

-~-~-~-~Choose Again - Bishop Allen

67) Evelyn reminisces about the ocean, is woken up by Max and Matt.

-~-~-~-~Little Garçon - Born Ruffians

68) Pope calls a meeting, demonstrates mech bullets. Evelyn tells him her name.

-~-~-~-~How Do You Like Me Now? - Heavy

69) Evelyn sees Lourdes crying, finds out about Ben and the skitters.

-~-~-~-~The Last Goodbye - The Kills

**Chapter 20 - Choking On Your Own Breath  
**

70) Evelyn looks through the art therapy drawings, talks with Maggie.

-~-~-~-~I Don't Know What Happened To The Kids Today - Labi Siffre

71) Banter on the bleachers.

-~-~-~-~Dance, Dance, Dance - Lykke Li

72) Evelyn confronts and comforts Ben.

-~-~-~-~Timshel - Mumford and Sons

**Chapter 21 - Maps**

73) Evelyn reminisces, watches the flame, volunteers for the scout mission.

-~-~-~-~River's Path - Murray Gold, Doctor Who Soundtrack Season 5

74) Evelyn wakes Dai, makes her way to Porter's HQ.

-~-~-~-~Barton Hollow - The Civil Wars

75) Arrival at HQ, attack of the ships.

-~-~-~-~All The Strange Strange Creatures - Murray Gold, Doctor Who Soundtrack Season 3

**Chapter 22 - Because I'm Already Dead**

76) Evelyn wakes up in a pimped-out mystery mobile.

-~-~-~-~Mykonos - Fleet Foxes

77) Evelyn finds Dai, stitches him up, and drives back to camp. Tector finds her.

-~-~-~-~Kingdom Come - The Civil Wars

78) Evelyn is carried to the medical bay, tries to find out about Dai, is knocked out by Anne.

-~-~-~-~Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

79) Evelyn wakes up to find Hal. Hal confronts her and Evelyn reveals her condition.

-~-~-~-~Remembrance Balmorhea

*****I found this song watching a Hunger Games fan vid titled "does that make any sense? [UVC]" by sparksfly221. You should really check it out. It's amazing. The link is below.

watch?v=-8AMIq2NDdU&feature=BFa&list=FLLrEVV_B5M9-nc-znamYJ7Q

**Chapter 23 - Before and After**

80) Evelyn wakes up, reminisces about her and Maggie.

-~-~-~-~The Funeral - Band of Horses

81) Maggie and Evelyn talk about her situation.

-~-~-~-~Bad, Bad Love - Alexander

82) Evelyn talks with Hal.

-~-~-~-~Flume - Bon Iver

**Chapter 24 - What The Hell Is Going On?**

83) Max yells at Evelyn, they reconcile.

-~-~-~-~Doginabag - The Fratellis

84) Pope and Evelyn verbally spar.

-~-~-~-~U.R.A. Fever - The Kills

85) Maggie and Hal arrive, Jimmy talks about Tom.

-~-~-~-~Mind Eraser - The Black Keys

**Chapter 25 - Mutiny**

86) The mutineers meet.

-~-~-~-~Cellphone's Dead - Beck

87) Rescuing Tom.

-~-~-~-~No Problem - Chase & Status

or

-~-~-~-~Rolex Sweep - Skepta (Vandalism Remix)

88) Talking with Hal and waiting for Weaver.

-~-~-~-~Wasteland -Woodkid

**Chapter 26 - Life or Death or Both or Neither**

89) Weaver confronts the mutineers.

-~-~-~-~Black - Kari Kimmel

90) Pope comes in, Evey reveals she took the blasting fuses.

-~-~-~-~99 Problems - Hugo

91) Weaver reconciles with the mutineers.

-~-~-~-~Marchin On - OneRepublic

92) Evelyn decides to go on the attack of the structure, Hal reveals he is coming too.

-~-~-~-~Rivers and Roads - The Head and the Heart.

**Chapter 27 - Start and Stop**

93) Evey muses about life in the 2nd Mass and finally finding a home.

-~-~-~-~Welcome Home, Son - Radical Face

94) Hal picks a fight, confesses that he is afraid.

-~-~-~-~Come Away to the Water - Maroon 5

95) Weaver makes an announcement.

-~-~-~-~Feeling Good - Nina Simone

96) Hal, Anthony and Evelyn play 'I've Never'. Hal and Anthony leave, Evelyn and Pope talk.

-~-~-~-~Signs - Bloc Party

97) Hal and Evelyn are told to head back to the school.

-~-~-~-~Bottom of the River - Delta Rae

**Chapter 28 - The Honest Truth**

98) Hal and Evelyn arrive back at the school, Evelyn and Maggie talk.

-~-~-~-~Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine (Seven Lions Remix)

99) Evelyn sees Tom and Anne kissing, thinks about hope.

-~-~-~-~In My Sleep - Austin Hartley-Leonard, Kendall Jane Meade

100) Evelyn and Hal talk in the car.

-~-~-~-~The Silence - Avalanche City

101) Evelyn looks at the destruction. The gang find Anthony and Pope. Tom goes to find Weaver and the others leave. Structure is destroyed.

-~-~-~-~Have You Passed Through This Night? - Explosions in the Sky

102) Karen appears. Hal and Evelyn kiss, Evelyn goes on the ship.

-~-~-~-~The Honest Truth - Typhoon


	2. A Different Kind of Whole Soundtrack

_**A Different Type of Whole Soundtrack**_

OK, so I love music. I firmly believe that music can bring people to experience emotions and can be crucial in setting the tone for a set of events. It can act as a sort of emotional barometer. So here are the songs I had in mind while writing.

**SPOILERS! I assign songs based on the events occurring, so if you have yet to read a chapter do NOT look below.**

**Prologue – Radio Silence**

1) Evelyn remembers her and Hal as children.

-~-~-~-~-Sweet Dream – Greg Laswell

2) Evelyn is trapped in the pod, panics, eventually gets pulled out.

-~-~-~-~-Riverside – Agnes Obel

3) Evelyn fights and tries to run from Red-Eye.

-~-~-~-~-Kick the Bucket – Charlie Winston

**Chapter 1 – I Know What You Did Last Summer**

4) Evelyn is dragged to the chamber with the Overlord, is tortured.

-~-~-~-~-DNA – The Kills

5) Evelyn and Tom speak with the Overlord.

-~-~-~-~-Paradise Circus – Massive Attack

6) Evelyn takes care of an unconscious Tom. Evelyn and Tom speak.

-~-~-~-~-Holland Road – Mumford and Sons

7) Evelyn realizes the aliens are going to kill the hostages, she, Tom and Bonnie run.

-~-~-~-~-Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums – A Perfect Circle

**Chapter 2 - Kill or Be Killed**

8) Evelyn sits by the fire and reminisces, tells Tom about how things are when you're on your own.

-~-~-~-~-The Devil Within - Matthew Mayfield

9) Day 8, Evelyn and Tom walk and she confesses about her condition.

-~-~-~-~-Wash. - Bon Iver

10) Day 23, more walking and more thinking.

-~-~-~-~-Hard Time Killing Floor Blues - O Brother, Whereart Thou Soundtrack

11) Day 54, Evelyn tries to save the woman, she and Tom meet Meg and bury Martha.

-~-~-~-~-Delicate - Damien Rice

12) Day 56, the three travelers enter the city, here mech fire. Meg leaves, Evelyn and Tom are reunited with the 2nd Mass.

-~-~-~-~-O Death - Jen Titus

**Chapter 3 - I'm in Here**

13) Evelyn is taken to medical bus, hallucinates.

-~-~-~-~-I'm in Here - Sia (acoustic version)

14) Evelyn wakes up and talks with Max.

-~-~-~-~-Old Friend - Alexander

15) Max doses Evelyn, she falls asleep.

-~-~-~-~-To the End - Blur

**Chapter 4 - It's Time to Wake Up**

16) Evelyn wakes up, thinks about her position in the 2nd Mass.

-~-~-~-~-Atmosphere - Joy Division

17) Evelyn watches over Tom, talks to Lourdes and Matt.

-~-~-~-~-The Trapeze Swinger - Iron & Wine

18) Evelyn and Hal reunite.

-~-~-~-~-Porcelain - Lucy Schwartz

**Chapter 5 - Dead Hearts**

19) Evelyn, Max, Weaver, Hal, and Jamil discuss strategy.

-~-~-~-~-Red Yellow & Blue - Born Ruffians

20) Evelyn and Hal talk the night of the reunion.

-~-~-~-~-Dead Hearts - Stars

21) Evelyn and Hal find Matt and Ben shooting.

-~-~-~-~-In Response - Peter Wolf Crier

**Chapter 6 - In Your Darkest Hour**

22) Evelyn chases Ben, confronts him.

-~-~-~-~-You Rascal You - Hanni El Khatib

23) Evelyn and Ben talk about blame and hate, Ben leaves.

-~-~-~-~-Landfill - Daughter

24) Evelyn sits by herself, contemplates leaving, and goes to see Weaver.

-~-~-~-~-After the Storm - Mumford and Sons

25) Evelyn tells Weaver and Anne about her condition, end chapter.

-~-~-~-~-Hurt - Johnny Cash

**Chapter 7 - The Eleventh Hour**

26) Evelyn talks with Ben.

-~-~-~-~-I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab For Curtie

27) Evelyn and Ben present plan to Weave, Hal and Maggie appear, Hal and Evelyn fight.

-~-~-~-~-Heavy in Your Arms - Florence + The Machine

28) Maggie and Evelyn talk.

-~-~-~-~-Girl with the Red Balloon - The Civil Wars

29) The mechs pass by.

-~-~-~-~-Riots - A.R. Rahman (Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack)

30) Evelyn wakes up to find Tom conscious, Tom is welcomed back.

-~-~-~-~-Down in the Valley - The Head and the Heart

**Chapter 8 - Scars**

31) Evelyn's dream.

-~-~-~-~-Breaking It Up - Lykke li

32) Evelyn wakes up, removes stitches, prepares for the patrol (with Maggie and Hal).

-~-~-~-~-Travelin' On - Norah Jones

33) Evelyn and Maggie keep watch, the patrol discusses the bridge and Evelyn has a bad feeling.

-~-~-~-~-Knight of Wands - Au Revoir Simone

34) Evelyn surveys the damage to the bridge.

-~-~-~-~-No Mo' Blues - Tyrone Kwyre Boy Sullivan

**Chapter 9 - Troubled Waters**

35) Evelyn keeps watch and reminisces.

-~-~-~-~-Avenue - Agnes Obel

36) Weaver and company arrive, discuss plans.

-~-~-~-~-Ten Cent Pistol - The Black Keys

37) Evelyn returns to camp and speaks with Marjorie and Max.

-~-~-~-~-World Spins Madly On - The Weepies

38) Evelyn runs to the med bus, speaks with Hal about his father.

-~-~-~-~-For You - Angus and Julia Stone

**Chapter 10 - What's Lurking in the Dark?**

39) Evelyn looks at the water, thinks about Jimmy and Amy.

-~-~-~-~-Intro - The XX

40) Ben and Evelyn perform their recon mission, talk about opening up to people.

-~-~-~-~-Until We Bleed - Kleerup (feat. Lykke Li)

41) Ben and Evelyn find the ship and the the new structure.

-~-~-~-~-Burn It Down - Linkin Park

**Chapter 11 - Seeing Red**

42) Pope confronts Weaver and Hal, threatens Evelyn.

-~-~-~-~-Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground - The White Stripes

43) Evelyn, Weaver, and Hal discuss what to do next.

-~-~-~-~-Cold as it Gets - Patty Griffin

44) Evelyn thinks about giving up, goes to see Anne.

-~-~-~-~-All I Want - Kodaline

**Chapter 12 - Shall We Gather at the River?**

45) Evelyn and the others review the photos and discuss their next move.

-~-~-~-~-White Liars - Typhoon

46) Evelyn is tied up with Tom and the two of them talk.

-~-~-~-~-To Build a Home (feat. Patrick Watson) - The Cinematic Orchestra

47) Evelyn wakes up, helps with the bus, fights, and is blown up.

-~-~-~-~-Run Boy Run - Woodkid

48) Evelyn tries to find Hal, Tome reappears.

-~-~-~-~-The Weight of Us - Sanders Bohlke

**Chapter 13 - Sad Little King on a Sad Little Hill**

49) Evelyn has trouble sleeping, thinks about her dreams, goes on a walk.

-~-~-~-~-Boats & Birds - Gregory and the Hawk

50) Evelyn wakes up, talks with Pope.

-~-~-~-~-Art Therapy - Vince Pope/Beetroot (MisFits Score)

51) Evelyn and Tom are marched to 'execution', Evelyn dares them to kill her.

-~-~-~-~-Goodbye (With Soap & Skin) - Apparat

**Chapter 14 - Dig a Hole, Fill It Up**

52) Evelyn sits in Weaver's tent, thinks about Hal and what happened with Pope.

-~-~-~-~-Isobel - Dido

53) Hal tries to escort Evelyn to her tent, they fight.

-~-~-~-~-The Source/The Sun - The Naked and Famous

54) The 'almost kiss', Evelyn backs away, and drunk 'astronomy'.

-~-~-~-~-Switzerland - Daughter

**Chapter 15 - The Tipping Point**

55) Chapter opening, Evelyn and Ben drag Jimmy back to the camp.

-~-~-~-~-Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey

56) Evelyn talks with Hal and Ben.

-~-~-~-~-A Comet Appears - The Shins

57) Evelyn hears the plane, goes to see it land.

-~-~-~-~-I Can't Hear You - The Dead Weather

**Chapter 16 - Ghosts**

58) Evelyn sits on the swings and watches Weaver dig Jimmy's grave, thinks about all that has happened.

-~-~-~-~-The Violet Hour - The Civil Wars

59) Evelyn meets Anne in the medical bus, finds Tom, fights with Pope.

-~-~-~-~-Heroin - The Velvet Underground

60) Jimmy's funeral and the end.

-~-~-~-~-Dogwood Blossom - Fionn Regan

**Chapter 17 - Party Bus**

61) Hal and Evelyn argue over the mechs, discuss Ben.

-~-~-~-~-The Beast and Dragon, Adored - Spoon

62) The kids steal the bikes. Hal, Evelyn, Ben look on in shock. Ben realizes how to track the bikes.

-~-~-~-~-Miss You - Foster the People

63) The trio approaches the warehouse and Evelyn prepares to shoot. Figure enters and Evelyn realizes who it is.

-~-~-~-~-The Soft Voices Die - Apparat

64) Hal invites Ian and the others to the Second Mass, Ian marches off.

-~-~-~-~-Swim Until You Can't See Land - Frightened Rabbit

**Chapter 18 - Small Miracles**

65) Evelyn sits at the table and thinks about family.

-~-~-~-~-Four Bulbs - Admiral Fallow

66) Ian tells the group about his experiences, Hal acts like an ass-hat.

-~-~-~-~-Truth - Alexander E.

67) Evelyn goes to her tent, talks with Ian, thinks about her emotional issues.

-~-~-~-~-Rubik's Cube - Athlete

**Chapter 19 - Conspiracy Theory**

68) Evelyn wonders what's going on with Hal and Ian.

-~-~-~-~-Thickfreakness - The Black Keys

69) Ian, Evey, and Hal make fun of each other and go over the maps of the city.

-~-~-~-~-Got Ma Nuts From a Hippy

70) Evey and Hal climb in the truck and prepare to go back to Ian's group.

-~-~-~-~-Flower - Moby

**Chapter 20 - Crossing the Rubicon-~-~-~-~-**

71) Hal and Evey drive back to camp, trying to stabilize Robbie.

-~-~-~-~-Battles - Hudson Taylor

72) Diego, Ian, and Jeanne show up, begin to argue.

-~-~-~-~-Wandering Eyes - The Kopecky Family Band

73) Discussing strategy and fights in the tent.

-~-~-~-~-Complaint Department - Lykke Li

74) Evey goes to get her gun, talks and flirts with Hal.

-~-~-~-~-Slow Show - The National

75) An inconvenient discovery.

-~-~-~-~-No Horse - The Dead Weather


End file.
